Origin Of A Thief
by multipleman72
Summary: David is a young raccoon who is abused by his mother, but after meeting a Master Thief his whole life gets turned around.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Welcome to my first story! I have had this one on my mind for awhile now and I hope you like it! Please review! I apologize if the writing is bad.**

**I don't own Sly Cooper or any of its characters. All rights go to Sucker Punch**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a quiet night in Paris. The usually busy streets were empty. Most nights were always full of cars and people walking the streets, however tonight it was almost like a ghost town. Very few cars were still roamed the streets. Only one person seemed to be walking around at this hour.

It was 9 year old raccoon with green eyes, and had light grey and black fur. The black fur around his eyes made it look like he was wearing a mask. He had a long ringed tail and long grey ears. He was wearing a black t-shirt with dark red shoes.

He was carrying a plastic bag full of food. Most stores at this time were usually closed but there was one small store that stayed open longer than the rest. The young boy was tired and decided to take a short cut by taking an alleyway back to his apartment. Little did he know there were criminals waiting for someone to walk by.

By the time he noticed them it was too late, he was surrounded.

"Alright kid, give us the bag and whatever money you have on you now." growled a wolf as he walked toward the child with a knife in his hand. The wolf was wearing a blue t-shirt and long black jeans and had a scar on his right eye.

"I-I-I can't! M-My mom will kill me!" stuttered the young raccoon.

"What mommy will do to you will be nothing compared to what we'll do to you if you don't give us the bag and your money." said a boar that was behind him in a mocking tone. The boar was wearing a leather jacket with jeans with a black mullet on the top of his head, he had a knife in his hand as well.

"But-" before the boy could finish his sentence, the wolf smacked him across the face

The child fell to the ground, dropping the bag and spilling some of the food out in the process.

"NOW!" screamed the wolf, as he advanced towards the kid.

As the child backed up with terror in his eyes, he started to panic and screamed "HELP ME! ANYONE PLEASE HE-" he was cut off again with a kick to his face.

"No one is coming to help you, you better hand over your money or things are going to get worse." chuckled the boar

* * *

However it's what they didn't know is that a certain raccoon who was on a rooftop nearby, had heard the cries for help. He pulled out his binocucom and searched the area until he saw where the cries had came from.

When he saw the commotion, he put his binocucom away and made his way down from the rooftop and onto the ground silently without anyone noticing.

"You two mug kids for a living or are you just bad at mugging adults?" came a voice from behind the boar. Making him and the wolf both jump and turn around to see who had come.

When the kid saw who had spoken, he almost instantly knew who it was. Even though it was dark, he was still able to see his features. He wore a blue elbow-sleeved shirt with a yellow collar, a blue hat, blue boots, and blue gloves. He also had a belt with a raccoon symbol on it and had a red backpack and a cane shaped like a C. The young boy had seen this raccoon on many WANTED posters all over the city.

It was Sly Cooper.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. You may have noticed I didn't give the young boy pants, that's because some males in this game series don't wear pants so I decided not to give him any either. Again, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Back with another chapter! Hope you like it! Sorry if updates are slow, I don't have a lot of free time to write. Something I forgot to mention, this story takes place before **_**Sly Cooper The Thievius Raccoonus.**_ **Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The young raccoon was awestruck at the sight of Sly. The thief wanted by Interpol was right in front of him! Was he here to help him or steal from him too?

"This isn't your concern, you should leave before _you _get hurt." The wolf snarled at him.

"Sorry, but when two lowlives that belong in a loony bin attack a child, it becomes my concern." Quipped Sly.

"Oooo, now your gonna get it!" Said the boar,in an angry voice.

"Bring it on." Said Sly

As the boar went to punch him, Sly was able to duck under it and follow up with a punch to the gut. The wind had been knocked out of the boar and as he kneeled onto the ground, Sly was able to whack him in the head with his cane, knocking him out cold.

Then he turned to the wolf, who was in shock at how fast his friend had been defeated, soon got over it and charged at him. However at last second, Sly stepped to the side and held out his cane in front of the wolf's face. The wolf slammed into cane and went unconscious.

"They make it too easy." Sly chuckled to himself

He then turned to the young raccoon, who was still shaking, and asked "Are you ok kid?"

As Sly took one step toward the kid, the young raccoon scooted farther away from him.

"Hey relax, I'm not going to hurt you" Sly said in a calm voice.

The young raccoon wasn't sure if he should trust him. He is a criminal after all, but he figured if he wanted to hurt him, he would have done so already.

As the kid stood up, he said "I-I-I'm fine, t-thank you"

"It was no problem, what's your name kid?" He asked him.

"I-It's D-David" He stuttered, still a little bit scared.

"Nice to meet you David, the name's Sly, Sly Cooper." He told the young raccoon.

As Sly stepped closer, he saw a bruise forming where the boar had kicked him.

"Are you sure you're ok? Looks like you have bruise there." He said as he pointed to the mark on his face.

David touched the mark on his face, he winced but it wasn't much compared to everything else he had been through.

"Y-Yeah I'm sure, it hurts a little, but I'm ok." He said, starting to lose his fear of him.

Sly looked over to the bag that was lying down next to him.

"Is this yours?" He asked.

"Yeah, my mom asked me to get food for her." David said.

_What kind of a parent sends their child to buy food for them at night? _Sly thought to himself.

"Why are you shopping at this hour? All the stores are closed by now." Sly questioned.

"My mom usually asks me to buy from a small store called Rattail, it stays open longer than most stores and it's not too far away from our apartment." He said.

Sly still wondered why a mother would send their young child out to buy food, but decided not to ask him.

Sly picked up the bag, picked up all the food that had spilled out and put it back into the bag, and walked over to David.

David began to get nervous as Sly approached him. David was frozen in fear waiting for him to attack him, but it never came. Instead, Sly handed him the bag.

"Here you go." He said as he handed the bag to David.

_Why didn't he take and run off with it? Isn't he a thief? Maybe he doesn't steal food? _David wondered to himself.

David looked at him, then at the bag, and took it. "Thank you sir, it was nice meeting you." He said as he was about to walk off.

* * *

Sly had no idea why, but he didn't want the young child to walk back to his home alone. For some reason, he felt like he needed to protect him. The thought of the boy being mugged by someone else and not being there to help worried him.

"Wait." Sly said.

When David turned around, Sly continued " It's still dangerous to be out at this hour, I'll walk you home."

David was shocked that he would even consider helping him out more than he needed to. _Is this a trap? _David wondered.

"N-No, i-its ok, I-I'll be f-fine." He said as fear slowly crawled back inside him.

"I insist. Besides, I wouldn't want you to be attacked again." Sly said.

"O-Ok, m-my apartment isn't very f-far,i-it's just a few blocks down the street." He said as he led Sly back to his apartment.

David wasn't sure if it was a trap or not, but decided to keep his distance away from Sly as they walked just in case.

Sly took notice of this and told him " You know I'm not going to hurt you right?"

"S-Sorry, i-it's just... " David paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. " I-I've heard of you. I've heard that you steal from people"

_So he thinks I'm going to steal from him? _Sly thought.

"Look bud, I'm not going to steal from you if that's what you're afraid of, besides I don't steal from regular people." Sly said

"Y-You don't?" David asked, now full of curiosity.

When Sly shook his head, David asked him " Then who do you steal from?"

"I steal from master criminals, there's no challenge,honor, or fun stealing from ordinary people." Sly said with a smile.

David stared at him in amazement. _Stealing from master criminals? That sounds awesome! _David thought.

Eventually, they made it to their destination. " Well, this is it. Thank you, for everything." David said.

"No problem, stay safe kiddo." Sly said as he began to run off.

"You too!" David shouted after him.

David's mood soon turned back to fear, as he had one more thing to face.

His mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter! Warning, scenes are a little graphic in this chapter. Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The apartment building he lived in was pretty small and didn't have many people living in it. As David walked down the hall to his apartment, He wondered why there was no one on his floor. Was it because of the few people that lived here, or was it fate being cruel?

As soon as David walked through the door of his apartment, he heard his mother shout "What took you so long?!" from her bedroom.

David gulped, and responded "S-Sorry mom, r-ran into s-some trouble." He said as he walked closer to the door.

Then, David's mother came out of her bedroom. She was raccoon much like David, she had green eyes and had long, messy, hair. She was wearing a white, dirty, tank top and ragged light blue pajama pants.

When she was right in front of David, she narrowed her eyes at him. "What. Kind. Of. Trouble?" She said, becoming furious.

David was shaking, afraid of what she will do when he answers her.

W-Well, I was taking a sh-shortcut home when these guys s-showed up and d-demanded that I give them our f-food. I-I t-tried to tell them no but they hit me and I dropped the bag and-"

David was cut off with a smack to his face.

"YOU DROPPED THE FOOD?" She screamed at him.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" he cried.

"Did it fall out of the bag?!" She said.

"Some of it did but-" again he was cut off by another smack.

"GREAT! NOW OUR FOOD IS DIRTY BECAUSE OF YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU RUN?!" She shouted at him.

"T-T-They surrounded m-me! W-What was I supposed t-to do?!" David shouted back at her. He didn't realise he had shouted until it was too late.

Now his mother was furious. She punched David in the face, sending him reeling back into the wall.

"DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" She shouted as she advanced toward him.

"I-I'm sorry! P-Please! I didn't mean t-to!" He cried.

She then slammed his head into the wall making him dizzy for a few seconds.

"I don't want to hear any excuses! You know what happens when you when you shout at me!" she says.

David's eyes widen with fear M-Mom! Please! Don't!"

If anyone were living on the same floor as they did, they would have heard loud smacks and cries of pain.

* * *

David laid there, on his bed. Every part of his body hurt. His mother had hit, thrown, and whipped him with a belt almost an hour ago. When she was done, she had sent him to his room telling him he won't be fed for the next two days. She also complained about having to go to the store in the morning and get food herself.

_She didn't even care about what happened to me or how I got away, all she cared about was the food. _David thought to himself.

He couldn't keep living like this. He didn't want to always be in fear, he didn't want to be hit and yelled at every day. That's when it hit him like a brick.

He could run away.

David had no idea what the outside was like, his mom rarely let him go outside. Whatever it held, it had to be better than this.

He got off of his bed, and walked towards the door. Thankfully, his legs didn't hurt as much as the rest of him did. He carefully and slowly turned the doorknob. He knew his mother was asleep by now, so this was his only chance.

He slowly tiptoed towards the door, careful not to wake his mother. Once he opened the door, he quietly shut it. Once he was in the hallway, he started to walk towards the staircase. When he got to the stairs, he began to run. Once he ran through the front doors of the building, he stopped.

He began to have second thoughts. Should he do this? What if she found him? Where should he go?

He then turned and looked up at the building. He knew once he starts running, there was no turning back. As he turned forward, he then became fearful of what he would do once he was out there.

Then his thoughts went to Sly, and how brave he was when he saved him. If Sly could be brave, why couldn't he be brave too?

Now he knew what to do. He started running and he never looked back.

Little did he know, he would soon find out what a true family is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello Everybody! Welcome to the next chapter! Sorry that updates are slow. Hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think of the story!**

**Chapter 4**

David really wished he had thought this through.

He had been on his own for two days now, and he hadn't brought any food or water when he left so he had to search through garbage hoping there was something to eat or drink.

He was living in a dead end alleyway. He had found some cardboard and a ripped, dirty pillow to use for a bed.

It was now the afternoon and after eating whatever he could find, he went to look for a blanket. The last two nights David had to sleep through the cold which wasn't easy.

As hard as it was living out here, he would still rather live out here then back with his mother. Surviving by himself wasn't easy, but at least he wasn't constantly in pain and fear.

At the same time as David was looking through trash, a certain thief was roaming around.

* * *

Ever since Sly met David, Sly couldn't stop thinking about had felt a connection with the young raccoon. When he had looked into the boy's eyes, he saw something familiar but he couldn't tell what it was.

He also thought about why he was out there in the first place. Why did his mother send him to get food by himself? Shouldn't she be with to make sure he would get home safely?

Before he could jump to another rooftop, he saw a familiar raccoon out of the corner of his eye. He looked over to see David rummaging through a dumpster.

_What is he doing? _Sly wondered in his head.

While David was searching through garbage, he heard a voice a few feet away from him say "What are doing out here kid?"

David nearly jumped out of his skin. When he turned around, he was shocked to see Sly again.

"S-Sly? W-Why are you here?" David asked.

"I was in the neighborhood, when I saw you looking through garbage. Now, can you answer my question?" Sly replied.

David's mood quickly turned to sadness. Memories from the night he left flashed through his mind.

Sly took notice to this. "David? Are you alright?" Sly asked, becoming worried.

David was contemplating if he should tell him or not. He had never told anyone before. How would he react? Could he trust him?

David knew he couldn't hide this forever. If he had to tell someone, it would be Sly. He seemed to be the only person he knew that had ever cared about him.

"I-I-It's my mom, she…she…she…" He couldn't finish the sentence, it was too painful to remember all the years he was beaten. He was doing his best to hold back his tears.

Sly could see the distress look on his face. " What's wrong David?" He said as he kneeled down on one leg to get to his eye level. " It's okay to talk to me, what did your mom do?" He said in a reassuring voice.

"...She beat me, really bad." he said with his voice croaking. He couldn't hold back anymore as tears poured down his face.

Saying Sly was shocked would be an understatement. Suddenly, last night made sense. Not only did David's mother send her own child out by himself, but beat him to. How could he not have seen it?

Sly kneeled there in silence for a few seconds. Then, as if on instinct, he reached over to David and gave him a hug.

David was stunned for a few seconds. He had no idea what Sly was doing. His mother never showed him any kind of love. Whatever this was, it felt...nice. It gave him a warm feeling he had never felt before and he liked it. So, he wrapped his arms around Sly in a tight embrace as he poured his tears into his shirt.

Sly didn't know what came over him when he hugged David, but it felt like the right thing to do.

"H-How long has she done this to you?" He whispered to David.

"A-As l-l-long as I c-can rem-remember!" He said as he continued to cry, gripping onto him harder.

Sly could feel his heart sink. To see a child look so broken and in pain like this was heartbreaking.

After David had stopped crying, they let go of each other. Sly looked around, he saw what looked like a bed made of cardboard a few feet away from them.

"You live out here now?" Sly asked. David slowly nodded his head.

"Do you have any where else to go? Any other family members?" He asked David.

"No." He said as he sniffed.

Sly knew he couldn't leave David out here by himself. Something bad could happen to him. Then, an idea popped in his head.

"David, how would you like to come with me?" He asked the young raccoon.

David was shocked. Sly wanted to take him in? Why? Didn't he have enough trouble?

" Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden to you." He said

"Don't worry, you won't be." Sly chuckled.

David still was unsure of this, but Sly seemed to read his mind "I won't hurt you, I promise."

Taking in a deep breath, David decided to trust him.

"OK, thank you." He said genuinely, a smile creeping up on his face.

"Hey, no problem kiddo. Come on, I'll show you where we live." Sly said with a smile.

" 'We'? As in Bentley and Murray?" David asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Sly asked.

"You guys have wanted posters _all _over Paris." David said smiling.

Sly just chuckled "C'mon, let's go."

This would be the day that changed David's life forever. Not only had he gotten away from his mother, but a new bond was forming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Welcome back! Here is the next chapter! Sorry if writing isn't good. Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

If someone had told David a week ago that he would get away from his mother and be taken in by Sly Cooper, he wouldn't have believed it.

Now here was, going to the home of Sly Cooper. David felt like the luckiest kid on Earth right now.

The sun was starting to go down when they reached their destination, David was a little surprised. It was an abandoned train caboose. It looked a little small, but it seemed like the perfect place for a hideout.

"So, this is where you live?" asked David.

"Yeah, it's not much but it's a good spot to stay for awhile." Sly answered.

When they reached the door, Sly opened it and called out " Bentley, Murray, I'm back."

When Sly called, a small turtle wearing a bowtie and glasses came out of his room as did a big pink hippo wearing driving goggles and a light blue scarf with a cyan t-shirt.

" Hey Sly, what took you so lo-" Bentley stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw the young raccoon. He and Murray were shocked shocked that Sly had brought someone to their hideout.

"Who is this?" Bentley asked.

"Guys, this is David. David this is Bentley and Murray." Sly said.

"H-Hi" David said. He was a little shy meeting the rest of the gang.

"Hello!" Murray said cheerfully.

"Sly wha-" Bentley said before being cut off by Sly

" I'll explain later. Right now I think David's about to fall asleep."

Everyone looked at David and saw that his eyelids were half closed and he looked a little drowsy.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." David said, but then let out a long yawn.

Sly chuckled and said, " Come on buddy, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

Sly turned to his friends and said, " I'll be back." Before walking off to his bedroom with David.

As they walked in, Sly said, " You'll be sleeping with me in my room for now. Let me get your bed set up."

As Sly walked off, David looked around. It was a small room with one bed and a desk next to it. On the desk was a book cover but without any pages in it. Before David could see what book it was, Sly came back with an air mattress and some blankets.

As Sly was setting up the bed, He heard David ask him, " Hey Sly, what's this?"

Sly turned to see David standing near his desk, pointing at The Thievius Raccoonus cover.

Sly looked at him with a smile and said " That is the Thievius Raccoonus. You see, I come from a long line of thieves and all of them kept their secrets in that book. Whoever read it would learn how to become a master thief."

" So, what happened to it?" David asked.

Sly's smile soon vanished from his face, " That's a story for another time, right now you should go to bed."

David could see the sadness on his face, so he didn't push the subject further. As soon as the bed was set up, David got in the bed and layed down.

"Goodnight Sly." David said with a yawn.

"Goodnight bud, I'll be outside. Let me know if you need anything." Sly said as he walked toward the door.

"Hey Sly?" David said before Sly could walk out.

"Yeah David?" Sly responded.

"Thank you, for everything." David said.

"Anytime." Sly said with a smile.

* * *

When got back to Bentley and Murray, Bentley asked him "Okay Sly, mind telling us what's going on?"

So, Sly told his friends everything. By the time Sly was finished, Bentley and Murray were both saddened to hear all the awful things that happened to the young raccoon.

"So, what are we going to do with him?" Murray asked.

"I was thinking that he could stay with us." Sly said.

Bentley and Murray were stunned by this. They never thought Sly would want to take in a kid.

"Are you sure? You know what we do is dangerous. Not to mention we're wanted by Interpol." Bentley said.

"I couldn't leave him at an orphanage, what he never gets adopted? Or what if he got abused again? I can't take that chance." Sly responded.

Sly only told them half the truth, the biggest reason he didn't take him to an orphanage was because he felt a connection with David. A connection he had never felt before, and he didn't want to lose it.

"Well if you're sure about this, than I don't see why not." Bentley said.

"Yeah! It would be nice to have a little buddy around here." Murray said.

"Alright, well I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Sly said with a yawn.

"Goodnight." Bentley and Murray said.

When Sly got to his room, he quietly walked across the room so David wouldn't wake up.

When Sly got into his bed, he looked at David and saw how peaceful he looked.

_Things will be different from now on David. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise _Sly thought before he drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I have been busy. So here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

When David woke up the next morning, he realized that he was in Sly's room alone. He got out of the bed and walked out of the room. When he got to the small hallway, the smell of pancakes filled the air.

When David got to the kitchen area, he saw Murray making pancakes and Sly and Bentley eating pancakes and drinking coffee on a small table. David was confused on why Murray was making pancakes when he already had two giant stacks of pancakes next to him.

Sly was the first to notice David. "Good morning David, how was your sleep?

"It was good. I haven't slept that well in a while." David said.

"Are you hungry?" Murray asked him.

As soon as Murray said that, David's stomach made a loud growl.

"I think that answers your question Murray." Sly said with a chuckle.

David went over to table where Sly and Bentley were sitting at and sat down on a chair. When Murray put down a plate of pancakes in front of David, he instantly started devouring the food.

Everyone was surprised by how fast he was eating his food. Before anyone knew it, David finished eating his food. He then let out a loud belch, and he covered his mouth and said, "Excuse me."

"Well Murray, it looks like you have competition now." Sly chucked.

"Would you like some more?" Murray asked.

"I can have more?" David asked. When he lived with his mother, he rarely was allowed to eat. When he was allowed, he could never have more.

"Yeah, if you're still hungry." Bentley said.

So, Murray brought him another plate of pancakes and again David was devouring his food.

"Slow down there pal, you don't want to choke on your food." Sly told him.

David took his advice and began eating his food slower.

When everyone was done eating, Murray left the hideout, saying he was going to get something to eat for later, while Bentley returned to his computer in his room. Leaving Sly and David alone in the room.

After a few moments of silence, David asked,"Hey Sly, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Sly replied.

"I was wondering… about last night. What happened to your book?" He asked.

Sly grew sad look on his face. "It's a long story, but I'll tell you." He answered.

"You see, when I was a young boy, my father believed it was time I read the Thievius Raccoonus. On the night I was to inherit the book, five unwelcome guests broke into our house. They were called the Fiendish Five. My father hid me in a closet while he fought off the intruders, but they overpowered him and killed him."

"Then they ransacked our home until they found the book. They split the book into five pieces, each of them disappearing to the farthest corners of the world to commit their own crimes."

David was shocked to hear this. Seeing your father die must have been hard for him. David had never known his father, but he had always wondered what one was like.

"What happened to you after that?" David asked Sly.

"I was dumped at an orphanage, there I met my life long pals Bentley and Murray. Together, we pledged to track down the Fiendish Five, avenge my father and steal back the Thievius Raccoonus."

David was amazed by down the Fiendish Five and avenging Sly's father sounded awesome! He knew he wanted to help him, but was unsure if Sly would let him. After all, he and his friends are experienced in fighting and stealing and he didn't know how he could possibly help. Then an idea came into his mind. What if Sly trained him? Maybe then he could be just like Sly!

" Hey Sly. Could you train me to be like you?" David asked him.

Sly was surprised by this. Why would he want to be like him? "Why do you want me to train you?" He asked.

" I want to help you, like you helped me." David replied. He knew he could never repay Sly for saving him and taking him in, but this was the least he could do.

"I don't know. What I do is dangerous, what if you get hurt or killed?" Sly said.

David thought for a moment. Maybe he's right, he could get hurt. He suddenly felt scared of his idea. No. He will be brave. He was brave enough to run from his mother, why can't he be brave enough now?

"I'll be ok, besides you'll be there to right? We could take on the Fiendish Five no problem." David said with sound of adventure in his voice.

Sly smiled at his courage. He could see a lot of himself in the boy.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sly asked.

"Yeah! It will be awesome!" David said with excitement.

"Alright then, let's get started. Follow me" Sly said.

* * *

As the weeks went by, Sly trained the young raccoon with everything he knew. He taught him to hide, sneak, and steal. David started to become a whole new person. Instead of being the scared and nervous raccoon that he once was, he became braver and was filled with courage and joy. As each day went by, Sly became more proud of David. Of course he didn't train David alone, Bentley and Murray were there to taught him things like math and science, although David barely ever understood half of what Bentley was saying. Murray also helped Sly train David with how to fight. When David asked Murray if he ever fought bad guys before, Murray had avoided the question. David knew that maybe he was also afraid of getting hurt so he never asked him again.

It had been 3 months since David joined the gang, and now it was time to take down the Fiendish Five and take back the Thievius Raccoonus.. Bentley had found where Sly's file was kept and everyone was getting ready to go.

As Sly and David were getting ready, Sly grabbed an object off of his bed and got down on one knee.

"Hey David, can you come over here?" Sly asked

"Sure, what is it?" David asked as he walked up to Sly.

David's appearance had changed as well over the weeks of training. He now wore a black mask just like Sly, and wore a black baseball cap backwards on his head. He wore a black t-shirt, black gloves, black shoes, and wore a belt much like Sly's but the raccoon symbol on David's was black and looked like it was winking.

"I wanted to give you this." Sly said as he showed David the object in his hand.

David was beyond shocked at what Sly gave him. It was a Cooper cane. It was just like Sly's but seemed to be made out of metal. Sly had asked Bentley if he could make David a cane like his. It had taken many days to make but it was finally done.

"B-But Sly, isn't this your family's cane?" David asked him. He was grateful for the cane but was confused. Only a Cooper was allowed to use this kind of cane. Seeing as how he wasn't a Cooper, he felt he didn't deserve it.

"I know it's my family's cane, but over the past 3 months you've shown everything it takes to be a Cooper. You've been courageous and ready for anything and I couldn't be more proud of you. So, I asked Bentley to make this cane for you. Here, watch this." Sly said as he pressed a brown button on the cane. The end of the cane retracted back into the middle.

Sly had another reason to give David the cane. Over the past few weeks Sly had seen David as his own son, but he was too afraid to tell him. He was scared of how David would take it.

David was amazed with the cane. He slowly took the cane from Sly and gave Sly a hug and whispered "thank you." in his ear.

Sly was surprised at first but then returned the hug. "You deserve it buddy." Sly replied.

David then realised his hold on Sly. "So, are ready to go?" Sly asked David with a smile.

David smiled and said "Yeah, let's go get your book back."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know this story is short, but it wasn't supposed to be long. I apologize if writing is awful and story seems rushed.**


End file.
